powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Coaster Force vs Hexagon: Time Flies
Coaster Force vs Hexagon is a movie that ties off the loose ends about Jeff, creator of the ARC's and the crew of the ''Katrina's Revenge''. It also features the last appearance of Light Rail Gold, albeit as a flashback. Plot The Super Squadron unites once more when news from Japan shows the Katrina's Revenge have surfaced once more and their battles against a team of Power Rangers in Japan, the Jet Sentai Arrowman. At the same, Peter discovers a Manga, Gatchman where an American named Jeff, while on tour, joined the Gatchman in there darkest hour and that since the legends of the Boma proved true, could fantasy become reality? A meeting of 3 teams takes place in Coaster Force vs Hexagon: Time Flies. Cast Coaster Force Super Squadron Jet Sentai Arrowman Allies * Austin St. John-Jason Scott * Alyson Sullivan-Taylor Earhardt-Richard * Daniel Tsuki ** Savannah Tsuki * Marie Xephila Richard * Jenna Kensaki Villains * Chris Tallman-Galieon (Voice) * Cooper Barnes-Anchor (voice) * Erin Cahill-Styx (voice) * Deborah Estelle Phillips-Rosen Ghost (voice) * Steam * Gale Notes * First Power Rangers vs movie as past ones have either been made into episodes (Ohranger vs Kakuranger, Boukenger vs Super Sentai), created their own (Wild Force vs Time Force), or skipped (limited number of episodes, skipping Sentai) * All ARC's in the movie are female * Jet Cannon Megazord is a US exclusive combination as Great Icarus never used Tetra Buster, but each of the respective robos of Great Icarus (Jet Icarus and Jet Garuda) did on their own ** This makes Full Throttle Ultrazord the only combination to be of Japanese origin, despite only being seen in animation and toy form, just like the others * The film gets its name from the translation of Jetman's epilogue manga * This is the only appearance of the Jetman in Power Rangers until the Literary Morphers used their power in Chapter 28 * First vs movie with 3 (technically 4) teams ** The Hurricangers were 3 factions of itself (Wind, Lightning, Shurikinger), which puts it in a similar boot with their team up with the Gaorangers (whose team was not adapted) See Also * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger vs Kagaranger: Back with a Steel Vengeance-''Sentai Counterpart (Steam and Gale, some story elements)See Comparison Page * Choujin Sentai Jetman: Toki wo Kakete-Sentai Counterpart (some story elements) * Ep. 6: Get Angry, Robo!-Sentai Counterpart (Jet Megazord debuts) from ''Jetman * Ep. 23: A New Squadron Debuts-Sentai Counterpart (Eagle Megazord debuts) * Ep. 24: Launch, Super Robot-Sentai Counterpart (Six Wing Megazord debuts) * Ep. 31: The Sentai Disbands-Sentai Counterpart (Arrow Boy debuts) * Ep. 9: A Day Does Not End-Sentai Counterpart (Rosen Ghost's first appearance) from Zyuohger * Ep. 23: Megabeast Hunter-Sentai Counterpart (Anchor's first appearance) * Ep. 35: The Zyuohgers Last Day-Sentai Counterpart (Anchor's death) * Ep. 41: The First and The Last Chance-Sentai Counterpart (Galieon's debut) * Final Ep.: Earth is Our Home-Sentai Counterpart (Galieon's death) * Number 1: The Troublemaking Phantom Thief-Sentai Counterpart (Styx's debut) from Lupinranger vs Patranger * Number 48: The Real Face Under The Mask-Sentai Counterpart (Styx's death) Category:Movies Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Team-up Movies Category:Team-Up Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Arrowman